


The Couch

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Sam is fed up by Marshall's couch, and the two go shopping for a new one.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 10





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in the Smashers channel on Discord

“Marshall, we need to talk.”

Marshall got a confused look on his face as he paused his game. Turning to Sam, he wracked his brain for what could have prompted this kind of conversation. “What did I do now?”

Noticing his frown and look of concern, Sam walked over quickly and kissed him. “Oh, not that! You didn’t do anything. It’s your couch.” She pointed to the piece of furniture against the wall.

“What’s wrong with my couch?” He crossed his arms. “I’ll have you know it’s been through a lot with me.”

“I do know that. You mention it quite a bit. But it’s extremely uncomfortable. And ugly,” she muttered.

“You didn’t find it that uncomfortable last week,” he smirked.

“That is exactly when I did find it uncomfortable. I felt a spring poke my back.” She lifted her shirt a bit to show him a scratch on her back.

“Bad couch!” Marshall exclaimed and lightly touched her back. He placed a kiss on the injury as well, which elicited a shiver. Then, he looked up at her with a plea for forgiveness in his eyes. “So, what do you propose we do about this?”

“How about a trip to IKEA?”

“Yes!”

  
~

  
Marshall’s enthusiasm toward IKEA quickly faded when they got there. None of the couches were right. He didn’t even realize he could be this picky about a stupid piece of furniture. Sam was being great though. Not judging him for his inane reasons of why he didn’t want a specific couch.

All in all, it wasn’t a wasted trip. Sam had some things to pick up like sheets and some kitchen items for the two of them. She also tested out some chairs in case she wanted a new one for her desk. Marshall truly loved spending time with her, even doing boring activities like looking at furniture.

~

  
When they returned to Sam’s apartment after their unsuccessful trip, Marshall plopped on her couch while she placed the bags in her room. Bowser curled up beside him, which was probably one of the best developments since he began dating Sam. He gave the dog some pats on the head. Sam smiled at the two of her boys and made her way to the couch. Marshall opened his arms and she cuddled against him.

He hated that he couldn’t find a couch he liked therefore disappointing her even though the whole thing was something absolutely ridiculous. Their relationship was strong. She would not break up with him over a couch. It’s just none of the options today at the store felt right. Felt like…oh. A lightbulb went off in his head.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“I like this couch.”

Sam buried her face into his chest. “Marshall, I brought you to this exact couch multiple times at IKEA. And you found a new complaint about it every time.”

“Because it wasn’t *this* couch. This one is comfortable and fits us all and it’s yours.”

“I’m not giving you my couch,” she stated.

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

She noticed a slight change in his voice and looked up.

“What if we moved in together?” he asked.

“Ha, okay. Seems extreme just to get my couch.” She rolled her eyes.

“Sam, I’m serious. It’s not only about the couch. Let’s live together.”

“Really?” She looked at him, and his eyes looked the same as when they first said “I love you” to each other. Soft and full of hope.

“Yeah, I mean half the time I’m at your place. The other half, you’re at mine. Why not make one space ours?”

Giving him a smile, she crawled up his body and kissed him. “I’d like that.”

“Then, it’s settled. I found a new couch and got a sexy roommate as well.” He kissed her. “Hey! Two roommates. Oh, wow, living with Bowser!”

Sam laughed at his excitement. “I love you, Marshall.”

“Love you too, Sam.” He turned his attention back to the dog. “Hey buddy, can you give us some privacy? There’s something I’d like to do on this couch.”

“Oh?” Sam looked at him seductively, and he began to kiss her neck.

Bowser left the two of them to make more memories on what has now become their couch.


End file.
